The Girl with Grey Eyes
by myotpispercabeth
Summary: Sister story to 'The Boy with Green Eyes'. I DO NOT OWN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Percy's P.O.V.

_** Flashback **_

_I was being chased by a Lais... Laistry... Laistrygon... whatever it was Giant and trying not to die. If Danae had been here, I'd have been much quicker at this, but no... she just _had_ to stay at camp. Because designing a new fountain in the middle of the arena is_ so_ much more important than killing monsters and getting back the stuff that was stolen from the Party Ponies. Therefore, it was just me. Grover had gone to get these two minor demigods in Russia and Switzerland (Camp's been expanding like crazy). Last I heard, he was looking for a Hermes and a Demeter, respectively._

* * *

_The rest of the campers were on field trips or at school, having only come for summers. I tried that for one summer, before Mom and I thought it was too dangerous (I was chased by a hellhound by the end of my first week at school. I was driven to Camp and am now a year-rounder)._

_I managed to turn around and it became a case of me chasing him. He started running away. From me. Me. A demigod less than half the size of one of his teardrops. "What?! Seriously?! C'mon, you soft-headed, ugly creature! Fight me yourself! Don't run away like a wimp and a wuss!" I yelled._

* * *

_Suddenly, he morphed into an adult. _What in the name of the gods..._ I saw where he was headed: a school. _Holy Hera, this is bad. _He entered this building. I climbed up onto the ledge of the only window, ready to jump inside if necessary. I could see a girl, sitting alone in this particular building (I could vaguely recognise it as a gymnasium). She had blonde hair that was in a ponytail. I wondered why she looked familiar, before I realised that she had a startling resemblance to Danae. _She must be a daughter of Athena, then. I'll tell Chiron about this when I get back.

_Then, all of a sudden, the Giant started to grow. The girl was about to scream, adding evidence to my notion that she was a demigod (wait, I guess she could have been a mortal who could see through the Mist...), when I bashed in the window and started taunting the Giant. Now, Giants don't take well to taunts, so I was ready with my defence. Deflect, dodge, roll, attack, repeat. Finally, I cut the big guy in that weird, softish area behind your ankle. You know where I mean._

* * *

_I didn't look at the girl. _She'll probably come to Camp, anyway. I'll see her, then._ I swung myself back onto the ledge, but at the last moment I changed my mind, turned and said, "Hey, you. I think that it's important that you remember me. It could save your life one day." She seemed only to get the gist of what I was saying, but nodded, anyway. I laughed before jumping down._

* * *

_Wiping the blood off my blade, I turned Riptide back into its innocent, Biro look. I flagged down a taxi (I am _not_ wasting my precious drachmas on the Grey Sisters' taxi) and asked them to drive to Camp._

_When we got there, the driver drawled, in an Australian accent, "Mate, there's nothing 'ere but strawberry fields. You sure this is the place? 'Cos I can drive you someplace else."_

_"Appearances can be deceptive. Yeah, I'm sure. Here's $50 and that's all you're getting from me." _

_I shoved the mortal money into his hands and ran away as he yelled, "Hey! You owe me $55 more! Hey!" _**(A/N: I don't know how cab fares work so I just made up some figures.)**

* * *

_I ran and ran until I reached Andie's Pine._

_"Chiron!" I yelled, after seeing my mentor. "Here's the Party Ponies' stuff and I think we have another demigod in this school I had to go to to kill the monsters."_

_"Boy or girl?"_

_"Girl."_

_"Olympian parent?"_

_"I'm pretty sure it's Athena."_

_"Personal opinion?"_

_"Well, she was natural blonde, reading some book, and she reminded me so much of Danae." I answered._

_"Someone called my name?" Danae arrived._

_"Speak of the devil. Hey, Dan."_

_"Shut the fu... fudge up, Perky."_

_"'Perky'? Of all the names... you choose... 'Perky'?"_

_"Why? What's wrong with it?"_

_"Nothing. It's just... I expected more class from you, Dan. But, I suppose you've sunk to Cabin 10 levels." I pretended to feel sorry for her._

_"Cabin 10?! Aphrodite's cabin?! No way! 'Perky' is out of order! You are now re-named... 'Sailfish'!"_

_"Why 'Sailfish'?"_

_"A sailfish is the fastest fish in the world and you're a son of Poseidon, god of the sea."_

_"I knew that second part, thanks."_

_"Whatever, Sailfish." I threw one of the Party Ponies' fluffy pink slippers at her for calling me 'Sailfish'._

_"Whatever, Owl-Eyes." She threw it back for calling her 'Owl-Eyes'. And, soon it became a fully fledged-out fluffy-pink-slipper war._

_"We're so immature." I laughed._

_"Totally."_

_"Completely."_

_"Utterly."_

_"Exeptionally."_

_"Unsurprisingly."_

_"Definitely."_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Now **_

"Percy, we believe there to be at least 2 demigods at Elysium High. I want you and Grover to find them and get them to Camp as unharmed as possible, okay?" Chiron informed me.

"What?! Even after the whole we-found-Taz-and-Fabio-at-the-same-time-as-finding-a-manticore-and-losing-Danae? Even after that?"

"I'm sorry that you lost your friend, but you did find her again."

"At the price of losing the life of Taz and Zoe!"

"We did not forsee that to happen." Chiron uttered the words darkly. I felt bad after saying that.

"Sorry. I'm just getting over their deaths." I apologised. Danae's death was especially hard for me to bear. She was my best friend. I loved her.

See, we - I - lost them when we were saving Olympus and, literally, the world.

I was locked up in my cabin for days. I only came out to eat and for camp meetings.

"You and Grover are going to find them. I will make a house call and go with you." Chiron continued our conversation. I grinned. _This is gonna be good._

* * *

"Hi. Um... I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Grover Underwood. We're the new transfers." I told the receptionist at Elysium High.

"Oh, yeah! We've been expecting you. I'm Miss Ogygia, but you can call me Calypso."

"Thanks... I guess." I replied, freaked-out by the girl's flirting. _Well, that was weird._

We took our schedules and got the Styx out of there.

We both had as many Greek and Roman Mythology lessons as legally was possible (which means about 3/6 of our lessons were GRM.) _*Fist-pump*_

* * *

We got to GRM, our first lesson of the day. I had put my hood up (Grover told me that all the girls would faint if I had my hood down - I laughed at the thought) and was nodding along to the song _Death Valley_ by Fall Out Boy. I was listening to it via my iPod and had my hands stuffed in my pockets. I had brought a pad with me and Riptide, as always, was safely stowed away in my pocket.

All the girls and boys trickled in, but I didn't pay that much notice.

"Can't you feel their auras or scents or something? I have a feeling that a powerful one is here and some other. I think the other one has gone home or something." I leaned towards Grover.

"Yeah, and you're right." He replied.

I only paid my full attention when Chiron came in (in Mr Brunner form, of course). I stopped the track and put my iPod away. Grover and I were probably grinning like crazy.

"Percy, Grover, stay on your quest. _No wavering._" Chiron looked pointedly at me and I shrugged. I had been known to waver on quests now and again.

He introduced himself, then told us to introduce ourselves. I had to take my hood off if I was going to get _anywhere_ today. Therefore, I took my hood off and I could hear all the girlish sighs. _Being devilishly attractive is annoying, sometimes._

"Hey, people. So, my name is Percy Jackson. I'm seventeen, and I have a very busy... adventurous life. I was the swim captain at my last school. And... yeah. Grover, go." _If only they knew what I meant by adventurous._ Grover did the same. Then, Chiron asked everyone else to introduce themselves. I took out my pad and a pen, before realising that the pen was Riptide, so I quickly swapped it for Grover's outstretched pen. _Would _not_ have been a good idea to write with _that_, now would it?_

* * *

Suddenly, an olive-toned girl walked into the room. I looked at Chiron and Grover. _Demigod alert._

"My name is Lily Greene. I'm 17 and single. I am an only child and my parents are divorced." All the while, this girl was staring at me. _Right_ at me. And so it went on.

I didn't write a word, until it got to a dark haired girl with lightning blue eyes. I looked at Grover and Chiron. _This girl's a demigod._ She introduced herself as Thalia Grace and that she had a brother and an unknown father. I wrote down: _Thalia Grace/Jason Grace - Zeus._

Then, the olive-toned girl introduced herself as Bianca di Angelo. She had a brother and an unknown father as well. _Bianca di Angelo/Nico di Angelo - Hades_.

Finally, came the last girl. She was a blonde haired girl. The same one I'd saved 6 years ago. _Athena_, I thought. She told us that she had an unknown mother. _She looks like Danae. So much that it hurts. _I thought, sadly. _Annabeth Chase - Athena_.

I showed Chiron my pad and he nodded in approval.

* * *

He wedged Grover uncomfortably next to Thalia and Biance, and placed me next to Annabeth.

Grover and I had our hands up for every question and we got every question right. I'd be surprised if we didn't. Chiron tried not to pick us when asking a question, but we were the only ones who had our hands up. Of course, the lesson was a breeze. I literally _live_ in the Greek and Roman mythological world, so much so that I'd be surprised if we got an answer wrong.

Once Chiron was done, he gave us time to chat. I just sat there, blowing bubbles in my bubblegum. _If I know Athena kids like I do, _she'll_ start the conversation._ Which she promptly did.

"So... what's your name?" She asked, lamely. I started doubting whether she was an Athenian, but it was the only logical answer. I raised an eyebrow.

"You seriously asking me that?" I said. "You were here when I introduced myself. I saw you."

"Yeah, I know," she admitted, "but I didn't want to sit next to you in total silence." _That makes sense._

"Oh. Um... how's about _I_ ask _you_ questions? There may be personal questions, so you can trust me." _She'd better, or my saving her life those years ago was for nothing._ I turned to get Grover's permission. He nodded, saying _yes_ through the empathy link that he still hadn't severed. "Okay. So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" _Don't say architect. Don't say architect._ I chanted.

"An architect." She answered, without hesitation.

"Shit." I whispered, whilst drawing a table in the back of my book and striking a tally in one of the columns. "Are you dyslexic and ADHD?"

"Yes, how did you -" She began. I drew another tally.

"No time." I decided to go for a hypothetical question to see if she'd still be my friend, even though our parents were bitter rivals. _Danae did_. I thought, sadly. _But, look where it got her. Down in the Underworld is where. At least she's in Elysium. Dad asked Uncle Hades. She's happy there. _"If your parents didn't like you doing architecture, would you still do it?"

"Yeah." She answered like it was obvious. I smiled.

"Than-" I was about to thank her, but the bell rang. "Meet us at the library after school."

She turned and I dashed out to the library, where Grover was already waiting at the far end of the library.


End file.
